


Tornado Alley

by Fanfictionisthegame



Category: Pitch Perfect, bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionisthegame/pseuds/Fanfictionisthegame
Summary: One shot based on Beca and Chloe during a tornado!





	Tornado Alley

“Becs, there’s a literal tornado outside. You have got to stop complaining.” Groaned out Chloe.

“Uh dude, I have important things to do. Things that require that tornado to reroute.” Complained Beca.

“Beca, that’s- that isn’t how a tornado works. You need to chill out.” Said Chloe with an eye roll.

“Dude, chill out?! How can I chill out when I have a deadline tonight? You need to tell the weather station that they need to reschedule this storm.” Sighed Beca.

“Okay, Becs, I love you but I might have to kill you.” Said Chloe rubbing her head.

“Chlo, I need to get this done, and there is no power. Our apartment is literally being lit by the unhealthy amount of candles you seem to possess.” Beca said as she flails her hands. 

“Okay, I’m ignoring you as of now.” Said Chloe as she shook her head.

“Chlooooooooooooo should I call the studio? Should I call my boss? Who should I call? And do not say Ghost Busters, I swear to god, Chloe Beale.” Said Beca with her most serious look on her face.

“God damn it Beca, just call someone and tell them that you’ll get it done tomorrow and because of the storm, you can’t finish it tonight.” Said Chloe with an exasperated sigh and a roll of her eyes.

“I’m sorry Chlo… I’ll just go downstairs. I’m gonna order a pizza-” Started Beca.

“Uh Becs, no power, no pizza.” Chloe said matter of factly.

“Fuck! I’ll make you dinner, I’m sorry I’m being so annoying Chlo. This was just a big deal. It’s my first solo project.” Said Beca apologetically.

“I know Beca, I know. How about you make your phone call, and then I’ll take your mind off of it?” Suggested Chloe.

“Oh? How do you propose to do that?” Asked Beca.

“You’ll just have to make the call and find out.” Said Chloe with a raise of her eyebrows.


End file.
